cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Schedule, January-March 1999
Monday-Thursday 6:00am-7:00am: Cartoon a Doodle Doo 7:00am: 2 Stupid Dogs 7:30am: Dexter’s Laboratory 8:00am: Fantastic Max 8:30am: Alvin and the Chipmunks 9:00am: The Smurfs 9:30am: Tom and Jerry Kids 10:00am: Alvin and the Chipmunks 10:30am: Gumbyversion 11:00am: Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound 11:30am: Top Cat 12:00pm: The Flintstones 12:30pm: The Jetsons 1:00pm-2:00pm: Scooby Doo Movies 2:00pm-3:00pm: Acme Hour 3:00pm: Captain Planet 3:30pm: Godzilla Toonami 4:00pm: Sailor Moon 4:30pm: SuperFriends (replaced by Thundercatsversion on January 25 1999) 5:00pm: Dragonball Z 5:30pm: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest Back to normal 6:00pm: Batman 6:30pm: Animaniacs 7:00pm: Scooby Doo Where Are You 7:30pm: Dexter’s Laboratory 8:00pm: Monday: Ed Edd n Eddy Tuesday: Johnny Bravo(replaced by What a Cartoon Show on February 1 1999) Wednesday: Powerpuff Girls Thursday: What a Cartoon Show 8:30pm: Cow and Chicken 9:00pm: Bugs and Daffy 9:30pm: Tom and Jerry 10:00pm: The Flintstones 10:30pm: Scooby Doo Show 11:00pm: Monday: Ed Edd n Eddy Tuesday: Johnny Bravo(replaced by What a Cartoon Show on February 1 1999) Wednesday: Powerpuff Girls Thursday: What a Cartoon Show 11:30pm: Cow and Chicken 12:00am: Batman 12:30am: Real Adventures of Jonny Quest 1:00am: The Flintstones 1:30am: Bugs and Daffy 2:00am: Tom and Jerry 2:30am: Scooby Doo Where Are You 3:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right 3:30am: Wait Til Your Father Gets Home 4:00am: Speed Racer 4:30am: Popeye 5:00am: Top Cat 5:30am: Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound Friday 6:00am-4:00pm: same as Monday-Thursday Toonami 4:00pm-5:30pm: Toonami Movie 5:30pm: Powerpuff Girls(replaced by Real Adventures of Jonny Quest on February 5 1999) Back to normal 6:00pm-8:00pm: same as Monday-Thursday 8:00pm: Ed Edd n Eddy 8:30pm: Cow and Chicken 9:00pm: Johnny Bravo(replaced by Powerpuff Girls on February 5 1999) 9:30pm: What a Cartoon Show(replaced by Johnny Bravo on February 5 1999) 10:00pm: Tex Avery Show 10:30pm: Toonheads 11:00pm: Space Ghost Coast to Coast 11:30pm: Freakazoid 12:00am: Gumbyversion 12:30am: Hong Kong Phooey 1:00am: Gary Coleman Show 1:30am: Super Globetrotters 2:00am: Jabberjaw 2:30am: Banana Splits 3:00am: Hair Bear Bunch 3:30am: Devlin 4:00am: Speed Buggy 4:30am: Funky Phantom 5:00am: Fangface 5:30am Inch High Private Eye Saturday 6:00am: Magilla Gorilla 6:30am: Quick Draw McGraw 7:00am: Peter Potamus 7:30am: Wally Gator 8:00am: Wacky Races 8:30am: Josie and the Pussycats 9:00am: The Snorks 9:30am: Yogi’s Treasure Hunt 10:00am: Ed Edd n Eddy 10:30am: Johnny Bravo 11:00am: Cow and Chicken 11:30am: Powerpuff Girls 12:00pm: Dexter’s Laboratory 12:30pm: What a Cartoon Show 1:00pm: Jonny Questand 80’s versions 1:30pm: Birdman/Galaxy Trio 1:37pm: The Herculoids 1:48pm: Thundarr 2:00pm: Pink Panther 2:30pm: 2 Stupid Dogs 3:00pm: hour of A Pup Named Scooby Doo 4:00pm-7:00pm: Superchunk 7:00pm: 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo 7:30pm: The Flintstones 8:00pm-10:00pm: Cartoon Theatre 10:00pm-12:00am: Acme Hour 12:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right 12:30am: Underdog 1:00am: hour of Superfriends 2:00am: Speed Racer 2:30am: 2 Stupid Dogs 3:00am: Space Ghost Coast to Coast 3:30am: Roger Ramjet 4:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right 4:30am: Top Cat 5:00am: Dastardly and Mutley in Flying Machines 5:30am: Perils of Penelope Pitstop Sunday 6:00am: The Flintstone Kids 6:30am: Back to Bedrock 7:00am: Big Bag 7:30am: Small World 8:00am-9:00am: Boomerang 9:00am: The Moxy Show 9:30am: Dexter’s Laboratory 10:00am-12:00pm: Cartoon Theatre 12:00pm-1:00pm: Scooby Doo Movies 1:00pm: Beetlejuice 1:30pm: Addams Familyand 90’s version 2:00pm: Road Rovers 2:30pm: Swat Kats 3:00pm: hour of Superfriends 4:00pm: hour of Bugs and Daffy 5:00pm: hour of Taz-Mania 6:00pm: Inch High Private Eye (replaced by Clue Club on February 28 1999) 6:30pm: The New Shmoo (replaced by Speed Buggy on February 28 1999) 7:00pm: Animaniacs 7:30pm: Scooby and Scrappy 8:00pm: The Flintstones 8:30pm: Tex Avery Show 9:00pm: Toonheads 9:30pm: Tom and Jerry 10:00pm: What a Cartoon Show 10:30pm: Ed Edd n Eddy 11:00pm: Cow and Chicken 11:30pm: Powerpuff Girls 12:00am: Cartoon Planet 12:30am: Space Ghost Coast to Coast 1:00am: Late Night Black and White 1:30am: O Canada 2:00am: Droopy 2:30am: Popeye 3:00am: Yogi Bear 3:30am: Huckleberry Hound 4:00am: Atom Ant 4:30am: Secret Squirrel 5:00am: Rocky and Bullwinkle/Dudley Do Right 5:30am: Underdog Category:Cartoon Network Schedules